


Benefits

by mjammin420



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjammin420/pseuds/mjammin420
Summary: Kuroo gets hard after Bokuto rubs his thighs during their bro-time. Bokuto's a great friend.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Benefits

It was Friday night and Kuroo had gone to Bokuto's apartment for movie night, as he did most Fridays. Bokuto was his best friend, besides Kenma, and Kuroo loved spending as much bro-time as he could with him. His flat was almost like a second home to him, scratch that, he felt more at home at that small apartment that he ever did at his own place. He could show up uninvited any day and he'd be received with a warm smile, a hug, and delicious food. So there he was, sitting on Bokuto's floor beside him, watching some shitty horror movie that they'd discovered through those cinema critic channels. 

He would usually go to his friend’s place when he was too stressed with his job, being able to work for the Japan Volleyball Association was his dream, but it got really heavy at times and the only thing that was able to make him not-miserable for a while was his friend.

Everything was going smoothly, it was the same as always: the two of them sitting on the floor instead of the perfectly good couch, a big bag of chips for each one because they'd always devour them way too fast, and laughter filling the air thanks to the horrible special effects on the screen before them. It was going smoothly until Bokuto smacked Kuroo's thigh way too roughly while laughing. The blacked haired boy yelped in pain, which led to his friend apologizing profusely, and his hands massaging his thigh. 

Now don't get him wrong, Kuroo wasn't attracted to Bokuto like that at all. Sure, the white haired guy was objectively hot, with his broad shoulders and thick thighs, but he wasn't Kuroo's type. 

The problem here was that Kuroo had been extremely horny that day. He usually jacked off in the morning to relieve pressure, but that day he had been running late and didn't have time to do anything. 

So of course the moment Bokuto's strong hands started squeezing Kuroo's inner thighs, he had started getting hard. He was surprised by the lack of commentary from Bokuto, since his hard-on was visibly growing with every move he made, but he wouldn't be surprised by the guy not noticing it. 

This thought came to an end when Bokuto stopped massaging, took his hand away fastly, and whispered, "Kuroo, are you hard?" 

"Yeah."

There was a weird silence between them for a bit. Not uncomfortable, not awkward, but not the complete opposite either. It was just odd. 

The silence was interrupted by Bokuto again, who said something Kuroo never thought he would hear, his whisper even quieter now. "Do you want me to help you with it?" 

Kuroo could hear the uncertainty in the other male's voice, but it was strangely inviting, just like his entire aura. He looked at him and saw his curious expression, mouth partly open and eyes wide, his breath short and fast. The thought of his lips around his cock suddenly entered Kuroo's mind and he had to look away.   
He was having an internal struggle. On one hand, Bokuto was his best friend. His buddy. His bro. He wasn't attracted to him, and he felt like thinking dirty thoughts about him was horribly wrong. On the other hand, Bokuto had offered. 

"Um… Are you sure?" 

"Bro, you're my best friend. I'd be glad to help you with anything," Kuroo chuckled as Bokuto spoke in an exaggerated tone, "besides, I'm great at giving handjobs."

"Oh, really?" Kuroo spoke in a teasing tone, his voice deeper than usual. Bokuto was weirdly turned on by this, but he decided not to overthink it. At least not in the moment. 

His hand moved once again on to the raven haired male's thigh, and he squeezed lightly before moving his body to sit in front of him, letting his other hand brush over his other thigh. Kuroo shivered and inhaled loudly as Bokuto worked his way up his lap slowly, leaving barely-there touches with the tips of his fingers at the insides of his legs. 

"Bokuto, please-" Kuroo's whine was interrupted by a loud gasp as Bokuto finally lay his hand on his dick, palming it from the outside of his pants. "Ahhh- There-" 

"I told you I'm a master at this. I haven't even touched you and you're already a mess." At these words, Kuroo whined again, sending shivers down Bokuto's spine. "Do you like that, Kuroo? Do you like me speaking to you like that?" 

The other male's eyes were shut tightly, tiny short breaths leaving his open lips. "Yeah, I do," his voice wavered as he spoke. 

"You're such a slut, Kuroo."

"Ahh-"

"Getting so horny from me just touching your leg."

"Y- Yeah…"

Bokuto slipped his pointer finger under Kuroo's waistband, which made him groan loudly. His other fingers followed, and his hand traveled around Kuroo's happy trail until it laid right on top of his hard dick. "Ah! Yes!" 

"You like having my hand in your pants? You like me stroking your hard dick?" 

"Yes! Bokuto, please!" 

"Please what?" 

"Please jack me off, Bokuto..."

As the words sent electricity to his own dick, Bokuto finally noticed he was hard too. He noticed his face growing red and was glad that Kuroo's eyes were still shut tight, his head down towards his lap. 

Bokuto grabbed his best friend's dick suddenly, which made the black haired male gasp for about the twelfth time. He started stroking it slowly, applying a soft pressure, still massaging one of his thighs with his other hand. The small sounds leaving his friend's lips encouraged every move he made, especially the first moan he drew from him as he touched his slit with his thumb. 

"Yes, Bokuto, more!" 

Bokuto took away his hand and slid down his pants and underwear to finally reveal the leaking cock in front of him. 

"Shit," he whispered as he took in how big his friend was. His dick was long, extremely long. He wasn't as thick as Bokuto, but he was still much bigger than average. The sight of his tip shining with precum made Bokuto's mouth water, and his own dick grew harder. As he was staring at it intensely, Kuroo finally opened his eyes, holding the same expression he did earlier for about two seconds until he smirked, noticing Bokuto's intense stare on his cock. 

"Like what you see?" 

"Yes." Bokuto spoke with no hesitation or shame, he was far beyond that. Kuroo was taken off guard, and left his mouth open in silence. "Can I suck you off?" 

Kuroo moaned for the second time at that, the image of his friend's lips wrapped around his length from earlier coming back into his mind. But now that he stared at Bokuto's face right in front of his dick, he realized he didn't need to picture the image in his mind at all. In a sudden act of bravery, he took the back of Bokuto's head in one of his hands and led him towards the leaking tip of his dick. He stared intensely as Bokuto stuck out his tongue and licked a line on the underside of his dick, all the way from the bottom to the top. The raven haired man's breath hitched as he watched the other man's tongue work on the slit of his tip, grabbing all the precum that had gathered there. He moaned for the third time as Bokuto's thick lips finally wrapped around his head and started sucking on it. He placed his tongue on the underside of Kuroo’s dick and moved enthusiastically, going faster with every moan he managed to draw from the taller male’s lips.

“B- Bokuto… Ah, I’m gonna come-” Kuroo’s breath was loud and ragged, and a few groans managed to slip in between them as he came hard into Bokuto’s mouth, “-fuck…”

Kuroo threw his head back after he came, and Bokuto watched him as he swallowed his load, not knowing what else to do with it. They remained in their positions for a minute, complete silence surrounding them. The black haired male’s chest rose and fell in an exaggerated manner, his breath only going back to normal after a while. After the minute passed, Kuroo looked at Bokuto again, who was still sitting between his legs, lips partly open, a raging boner barely hiding under his pants.

“Can I return the favor?” Kuroo broke their silence as he grabbed Bokuto’s knees in his big hands, long fingers threatening to go up his thighs. Bokuto let out a long sigh that he hadn’t noticed he had been holding, and nodded rapidly, making his friend smirk. “Who’s the slut now, huh? Sucking me off and getting hard from having my big cock inside your mouth? Hey, did you swallow my cum?” Kuroo laughed darkly as he came closer to Bokuto, his breath hitting the shorter male’s neck, making him shiver. “You want to put your cock in my hot mouth?”

“Yes, Kuroo, god, please let me fuck your face,” the white haired male’s voice was low and broken, which managed to make Kuroo half-hard once more. He wasn’t willing to dwell on why his bro was having this effect on him, and he didn’t have to, because suddenly Bokuto was moving him towards the wall, his back pressed towards it and his face now directly in front of Bokuto’s clothed crotch. His long and slender fingers began undoing his belt, and then his button and zipper, proceeding to pull the beige slacks down, getting a full view of Bokuto’s rock hard cock leaking inside his underwear. He placed his lips on the wet spot of his grey underwear, where his tip was located. Bokuto harshly yanked Kuroo’s hair, urging him to stop teasing and go on with it. Kuroo was only obedient because he was getting impatient as well, his own dick growing in arousal again at the mere sight of his friend’s crotch. 

Bokuto’s dick softly hit his cheek as he removed his underwear. Kuroo wasted no time, immediately grabbing the base of the dick with one hand and taking his tip in his mouth desperately. Bokuto hummed in approval, then pushed Kuroo’s head towards him, making him swallow his entire length. The dark haired male whimpered as he felt the tip hit the back of his throat, and tears started forming in his eyes as Bokuto’s hips moved, fucking his mouth rapidly. He felt his cock twitch, and moved his hand from Bokuto’s hip to his length, jacking himself off at the same rhythm that his friend fucked his face. He moaned around the white haired male’s dick, the vibrations making Bokuto moan out his name.

“Kuroo, you’re so good! Ah- ah- I’m cumming! Kuroo!”

Bokuto pulled out from his mouth right before cumming, covering his face in the wet substance. Kuroo came shortly after, screaming out Bokuto’s name. The shorter male held himself with his lower arms on the wall, while the other male let his face fall on the same wall. Their ragged breaths were loud and never seemed to stop, both of them worn out.

“Oh my god.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” Bokuto let out a small chuckle, surprising Kuroo, who then started laughing along with him. “That was… so good.”

“Yeah. What the fuck?”


End file.
